Project:Chat/Logs/06 June 2018
23:52:03 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:33:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:37:18 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 06:01:09 -!- TyA has joined Special:Chat 06:04:02 -!- TyA has left Special:Chat 06:05:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" hm 06:06:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" rip TyA 06:06:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 06:46:00 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 06:50:25 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 06:53:23 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Is ursuul still in the arena 06:54:02 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Or has he been chased away by Banarama, believing he/she is the last fighter around 07:26:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I think the bot failed to log me leaving 07:30:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" the bot fails to log anyone leaving 07:37:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" it just uh, it just did 07:37:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" like an hour ago 07:37:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 08:07:30 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 08:19:53 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 08:28:22 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 09:23:00 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:38:48 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:12:24 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:15:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:15:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:31:34 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 11:39:07 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:39:20 Hi. 11:40:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 13:05:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:27:22 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:27:23 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:27:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" why do people join twice 13:28:14 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 13:28:45 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:28:46 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:29:03 MY STUPID MOTHER H 13:29:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause they can 13:29:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 13:29:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what about your mother 13:29:46 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 13:31:16 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:31:35 the warpler staff has attackrd me too much 13:31:44 with their stupid rules 13:32:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" also tidal hows life 13:32:03 and warring about date fromat 13:32:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Finals are commencing 13:32:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i guess you could say its the 13:32:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" The Final Wave 13:32:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i guess 13:32:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" get it 13:32:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 13:32:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :> 13:33:45 they block me from discord, agario, diepio, zombsroyale and my video editor 13:34:06 We finished exams and I am taking two days off of school. 13:34:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh nice 13:34:52 This year made roots of my hair whiter caused by stressed. 13:35:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh rip 13:35:03 *caused by stress. 13:35:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dat understandable 13:36:24 (The reason of some typos that I sometimes get lost in thoughts while typing.) 13:36:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" usually my typos are cause i type too fast 13:36:49 too many warpler staff attack me and thr discofd tetramount , mecia spire wnd red color constant are jailrd 13:36:57 and uav drops to lrvel 19 13:40:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" <-< 13:41:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ????? 13:41:35 i want by windows 10 ban lifted 13:48:12 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 13:48:36 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:48:36 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:49:05 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 13:49:16 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:49:21 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:50:09 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 13:50:09 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:50:43 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 13:50:43 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:51:40 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:57:56 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:04:46 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 14:08:14 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:08:16 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:18:22 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:18:34 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:28:26 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:28:42 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:28:42 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:29:11 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:29:41 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:29:41 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:30:10 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:30:26 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:31:52 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:31:56 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:32:47 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:32:47 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:34:13 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:34:14 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:34:54 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:35:04 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:47:56 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:48:04 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:48:56 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:49:07 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:49:07 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:49:37 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:49:48 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:50:17 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:50:33 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:50:33 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:50:33 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:51:03 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:51:19 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:52:19 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:52:36 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:52:36 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:53:26 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:53:31 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:54:22 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:54:30 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:55:21 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:55:39 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:55:39 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:56:15 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:56:22 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:56:28 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:57:19 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:57:20 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 15:05:49 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 15:06:22 diep.io/#4336E6430046BEE476BE 15:22:16 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 15:24:42 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 15:26:44 I will sleep until the Warpler comes and then I will tell Flim to make a war tomorrow. I willskip 21 hours of warpler time just to unjail the red color constNt and rescue the wednesday war 15:42:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" oh my god 15:42:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" this 15:42:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" leaving and joining LOL 16:00:07 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Known as Ursuuling 16:00:16 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Named after the head of our wiki 16:13:24 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 16:18:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" ik 16:18:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" but that was a lot 16:47:07 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:47:13 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:47:54 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:48:27 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:48:57 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:49:44 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:50:14 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:51:01 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:51:31 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:53:15 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:53:45 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:54:22 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:54:52 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:55:32 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:56:02 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:56:46 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:57:16 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:57:42 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:58:11 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:59:00 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:59:30 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:01:24 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:01:54 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:03:02 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:03:32 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:05:10 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:05:40 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:06:43 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:07:13 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:07:35 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:08:05 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:08:41 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:09:11 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:10:23 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:10:53 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:12:24 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:12:54 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:14:57 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:15:27 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:17:28 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:18:53 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:19:50 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:20:20 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:21:09 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:21:39 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:22:45 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:23:15 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:24:18 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:24:48 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:24:50 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:25:20 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:26:51 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:27:21 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:27:35 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:28:05 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:28:07 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:28:37 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:28:43 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:29:13 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:29:47 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:30:17 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:30:57 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:31:27 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:31:59 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:32:29 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:34:14 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:34:44 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:35:20 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:35:50 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:35:52 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:37:28 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:38:00 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:38:30 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:38:51 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:39:21 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:39:40 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:40:10 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:41:47 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:42:17 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:43:12 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:43:42 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:44:18 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:44:48 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:46:19 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:46:49 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:46:52 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:47:22 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:47:48 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:48:18 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:48:26 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:48:56 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:50:33 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:51:03 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:51:52 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:52:22 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:54:09 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:54:39 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:56:16 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:56:46 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:57:36 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:57:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:57:50 i want to say something 17:57:53 quick and obvious 17:57:58 schools should be 17:57:59 kaput 17:58:00 gone 17:58:02 why? 17:58:07 if you let someone learn on their own 17:58:13 they form a desire to learn on and on 17:58:18 its human curiosity doing its best 17:58:26 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:58:30 if you teach them randomly in the worst way 17:58:35 they from a bad memory about it 17:58:39 and start to hate the subject 17:58:46 effectively killing that curiosity 17:59:01 just plop a pc or laptop on a child 17:59:01 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:59:05 they'll find something out 17:59:08 perhaps ueful 17:59:09 useful* 17:59:10 i mean 17:59:24 people work as fucking bedwarmers and chicken nugget scientists 17:59:28 they'll find a career 17:59:34 tl;dr 17:59:44 the education system does the exact opposite 18:04:33 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 18:04:49 oh boy, you two 18:15:53 le chat ded 18:16:23 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 18:29:16 normal meals of the day: Breakfast, lunch, dinney 18:29:21 dinnger* 18:29:22 FUCK 18:29:23 DINNER. 18:29:26 anyways 18:29:32 my fucked up crazy batshit system 18:29:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dinney 18:30:28 Lunch, Lunch, Snackunch, Snaccner, One fucking bite I rarely eat to satisfy myself 18:30:37 did i mention lunch 18:30:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no 18:31:06 but seriously 18:31:10 i'm too late for breakfast 18:31:15 i just have 3 lunch's 18:31:20 2 snacc boiz 18:31:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i never eat breakfast 18:31:25 same 18:31:34 i wonder what it's like 18:31:38 from what i've seen 18:31:45 its what makes americans obese 18:31:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" doubt it 18:32:03 how the fuck do you eat pancakes with syrup and butter, bacon and eggs in a few minutes 18:32:06 i cant even do it 18:32:10 me 18:32:16 being the hulk of foods 18:32:19 i like 18:32:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" pancakes with syrup are fukin delicious tho 18:32:30 eat 90 times a HUMAN meal 18:32:33 and gain like 18:32:47 1 gram 18:33:07 and when i take a bite out of a carrot 18:33:09 i'm like 18:33:12 all fucked up kinds of fat 18:33:13 like 18:33:20 1 megaton 18:33:26 body what the fuck 18:33:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i dont think thats how you food 18:33:32 it is 18:33:46 also yesterday a ball hit me in a lip sore 18:33:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nice 18:33:57 i looked like i had a fucking grapefruit taped to my lip 18:34:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" not nice 18:34:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" speaking of food imma go put somethin in the oven 18:34:24 aLSOOO 18:34:26 ooh 18:34:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" brb 18:34:29 did i mention 18:34:29 one day 18:34:36 i ate a whole large pepperoni pizza 18:34:54 2 full bowls of fat spaghetti 18:35:02 2 whole large chip bags 18:35:04 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:35:06 a few sandwiches 18:35:07 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:35:13 and shat it all out next day with nothing gained 18:35:19 intestines 18:35:29 can you please explain this witchcraft 18:35:37 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:35:51 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:35:53 one time i broke my jaw on a pizza 18:35:56 I BROKE MY JAW 18:35:58 ON A FUCKING 18:35:59 PIZZA 18:36:20 what's next? 18:36:21 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:36:32 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:37:02 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:37:19 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:37:49 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:38:19 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:38:49 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:40:01 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:40:31 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:41:07 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:41:37 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:42:15 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:42:45 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:44:07 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:44:37 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:44:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" my 18:44:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" god 18:45:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" this is too much 18:45:42 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:45:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" IT'S LIKE 50 MESSAGES OF IT 18:45:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" in a row 18:46:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join leave join 18:46:12 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:47:20 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:47:50 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:48:34 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:56:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" it never stops 19:07:30 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 19:11:18 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 19:17:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" cEASE 19:27:49 i cant help it lad, i am on amazon fire and it always does this problem 19:27:54 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" lESS 19:27:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" vOID 19:30:10 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 19:43:22 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 20:03:51 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 20:20:01 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Just leave the chat Ozziene 20:20:03 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Please 20:50:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ikr puff 2018 06 06